A Favour
by ABitOfBlack
Summary: Before Draco is able to complete his task, he must do one last thing. He asks Pansy for a favour... a favour to keep her safe. OneShot set during HBP.


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, big surprise..._

_This oneshot is set during HBP, on the day of the events of the 'Lightning Struck Tower' chapter. I think this would have been a nice lil bit of exchange between Draco and Pansy. Sad... but nice._

_A very big thanks to Narcissa B Malfoy for editing (even though a pity edit)... it has made me feel better! lol. And also for your suggestions... you make me sound smart(er)! woo! _

_Now read and review peoples!!!_

* * *

A Favour

So many months of planning and tonight, all I could think of was her.

Pansy.

My Pansy.

How long had I known her for? How long had she put up with me? Always looking out for me, worrying about me. But I can't do this to her, not this time.

Coming down the stairs from the boys, my eyes darted around the common room searching for the familiar little raven haired girl. I looked expectantly towards the fireplace. I frowned as I thought back on all the times I had found her sitting there, staring into the fire, knowing that there were tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.I frowned because she wouldn't tell me why. I frowned because I knew it had been me pushing her away. I frowned because I didn't want to have. But I had no choice. No choice but to carry out this task (or die trying) and to push my old friend away in hopes of keeping her safe.

Anger and frustration seized me. She wasn't in the common room. She wouldn't be in her room either, it's too early. _Where the hell is she!_ I rushed out of the common room and headed towards the library, however unlikely it would be for her to be studying.

A quick search and a scowl from Pince had me heading out of the library and towards the castle entrance. Not knowing where else to look for her I thought I'd chance the lakeside. I did, after all, catch her hiding behind a tree there in our third year eating the sweets my mother had sent me. I smiled at the memory, knowing that after tonight, memories may be all I have left, if anything at all.

I shook my head, fighting away thoughts of what maycome to pass tonight.

A horrible sinking feeling settled in me, and I knew that tonight would not end well. I _had_ to find Pansy. I quickened my steps down to the grounds as dusk began to fall.

Relief flooded through me as I saw her sitting by the waters edge, absent-mindedly throwing pebbles into the lake.

"Pansy." I called out as I made my way over to her.

"Ah, Drakie!" She smirked at me, knowing how much I loathed the name she loved to use only to embarrass me in front of others. One time, she had 'accidentally' let it slip in front of my father, who shot me a murderous look while Pansy fought vigorouslyto hold back her laughter.

Pansy's smirk disappeared as she saw my brow crease in worry. "What is it?"

"Pansy," I began suddenly, not quite knowing what I wanted to say. "How long have we known each other?"

"Why? What's wrong?" Pansy asked. She really couldn't be deterred.

"I need a favour." She rolled her eyes, thinking I was being childish again.

"Of course, Draco, just ask." She turned back towards the lake, but I caught her hand and softly turned her back towards me.

"Pansy." She was surprised, I only knew because her eyebrows rose ever so slightly. "You need to promise me that you will not leave your dorm tonight. I don't care what you hear or what you think, you _will not leave_." I ended firmly. She was looking into my eyes. I knew she was confused as she searched my face wondering why I was so serious.

"Draco, I-"

"Just promise me." I expected her to say yes or simply nod, but she didn't. She stepped away from me. I was taken aback. All the years I had known her, she would always give in to me, just as I would always give in to her.

"No." Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "What is going on, Draco?"

"I can't tell you." She faltered at the desperation in my voice. I took this opportunity to grab both her arms and force her to stare up at me, hoping she'd listen to me. "Promise me, Pansy."

"It's him, isn't it?" Her voice was barely a whisper. She knew, she always knew. "All this year… it was because of him." The tears were in her eyes once more and I hated that I had caused it.

"Promise me, please, Pansy." I knew my desperation had seeped into my voice. She nodded slowly, closing her eyes.

"You won't tell me why?" She asked softly, already knowing my answer.

"No." I sighed. She nodded again.

"I promise, Draco." She opened her eyes and the tears fell silently but she looked determined.

"Thank you." I whispered as I hugged tightly before kissing her forehead, not knowing if this was our last goodbye.

Knowing I had to get prepared, I turned away and made my way up to the castle. I could hear her crying softly but I didn't dare look back. She would be safe. I could go on with the plan now, knowing at least that I had done all I could to keep her safe.

* * *

_I'd just like to say that I know people call Draco and Pansy fics 'Dransy' and I was thinking the other day, 'Why not Panco' but as soon as I said Panco, I busted out laughing, which answered my question. 'Panco'... it makes me laugh so much!! Does anyone else think so???_

_And now, if you hated this fic, or liked it..._

_REVIEW!!!!!!!!! please!!!!!! _


End file.
